When She Became Heartless
by AlterCattus
Summary: She loved me with all her heart. But I didn't care, didn't give it importance. I broke her heart, I broke her. Still, I didn't care at all. But I learned my lesson...when she returned and became heartless. -InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**heya, people. here's another new fic of mine :D I hope you like it ^^ **

**WARNING: The characters are OOC. just so you know. :D  
**

* * *

"Oh, my God!" I heard her friend, Sango, squealed in delight.

"I know, right!" Kagome squealed in response.

"Really? He asked you to be his girlfriend? I'm so happy for you, Kagome!" Her friend once again squealed and I bet they're hugging each other right now.

"Yes! I was surprised when he asked me! I mean, of all people! I'm so happy, Sango!" Kagome said.

"You deserve it, Kagome. You've admired him since the beginning of middle school. And now that we're seniors, he finally noticed you! InuYasha won't be sorry, I'll tell you that. You're the nicest, kindest, most generous friend that I've ever had. He's the luckiest guy on Earth to have you, Kagome. Why, if I'm a guy, I'll marry you right now." Her friend said.

I smirked.

"You hear that, InuYasha? You're the luckiest guy on Earth." My best friend, Miroku, whispered to me.

"Luckiest guy on Earth." I mused as we listened outside our classroom, leaning on the door.

The girls were inside, squealing over the fact that I asked Kagome to be my girlfriend. The hallways were empty, now. The sun is setting. Miroku was shaking his head at me.

"Let's go." I said, and started to head downstairs.

"You'll cheat on a girl like Kagome?" Miroku asked while following me, even though he already knew the answer.

"Hey, I want to give the girl what she wants." I shrugged my shoulders.

"InuYasha, I know that you know that she liked you since our freshman year, but cut the woman some slack. She's not like you. She's…" He drifted off, racking his brain for the right words to describe my new girlfriend.

"Different, I know." I filled in for him.

"That's not what I was thinking." He muttered.

"Ah, whatever." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Think about it, InuYasha. She's not like any other girl at all. She's still pure. She's not some slut that you can just bang around." Miroku told me.

"Are you saying that Kikyou's a slut?" I turned to him.

"I would say yes and add some more words like 'bitch' and 'whore', but you'll punch me in the face, so I'll say no." He replied, seriously.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, Miroku. Kagome's a virgin, so what? Kagome's nice and all, so what? She may be made from sugar and spice, and everything nice, but she's so reserved. She's not aggressive at all. I just want to give her what she wants… to be together with me. I like girls who make the first move. They excite me more, and you know that." I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"By 'wanting to give her what she wants', you're saying that you'll just play with her and cheat on her," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders to state the obvious.

"I don't even think that THAT'S what she wants...And by you 'liking girls who make the first move', you mean you like sluts better than those who truly love you." He added.

"Hey, that's taking it a little too far." I scrunched my face up.

"It's true." He said, in a matter-of-factly way.

This time, I was the one who rolled my eyes.

We walked some more distance before Miroku spoke up, again.

"Okay, I give up. You'll really cheat on her, no matter what I tell you." He said in defeat.

"Duh." I replied.

He looked into my eyes.

"Kikyou's fine with it, isn't she?" He asked me.

"Of course, she's fine with it." I said.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"Hey-," I got cut off.

"I won't stop you in cheating, InuYasha. But as your friend, I'll tell you some advice." He took a deep breath.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"And what is your advice, Guru Pitka?" I mused.

"You break a girl's heart, you'll break yours a hundredfold more." He said, seriously.

"So you're saying that if she finds out and I 'break her heart', my heart will get pulverized." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He nodded. I scoffed.

"You're one to talk." I told him.

"I may be a lecher, InuYasha, but I don't break girls' hearts." He said.

"Look at you, acting like a saint." I mused.

"And that's why I remain SINGLE." He added.

"Single, because?" I asked.

"Because I can hook up with any girl I like. And I know my place. Unlike you, who cheats on your girl." He said.

"Yah, yah. I'm the bad guy, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"If Kagome finds out, InuYasha-" I cut him off.

"Relax, Miroku. She'll never find out." I said, coolly.

"She will…eventually." He muttered.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I'm a good player. What can go wrong?

* * *

**gah, InuYasha will cheat on her! stupid bastard. did you like it? you interested in it? tell me what you think ^^ I already typed up the first three chapters but I'll just post this first one until someone asks me to post the next XD thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**and because I got six reviews in less than two hours, I've decided to post this chapter :] I'm glad you people liked the first chapter ^^ I hope you like this one as well :D**

**WARNING: If you find a character here that is unfamiliar to you, I MADE IT UP. -duh, luckylyra827... XD**

**

* * *

**"See, Miroku? It's been two weeks and did she find out? NO." I mused.

"No, indeed. NOT YET." Miroku told me, and stuffed an octopus sausage into his mouth.

It's our lunch break at school and we're eating in the cafeteria. My table was filled with guys like me. Playboys.

"Told you she'll never find out." I said.

"You're so full of yourself." He rolled his eyes.

"Oi, InuYasha. Your girl's heading this way. Along with her friend." Hayate, a guy from the end of the table called out.

"First or second?" I asked, smiling. The guys snickered.

"Bad or good?" Satoshi chimed in. I grinned.

"The sex doll or the shrine girl?" Daisuke added. Our table cracked up.

"The second, good, shrine girl." Hayate replied, laughing.

I turned to my side. Miroku wasn't laughing. He was shaking his head.

"Come on, Miroku. She won't find out. I'll bet one-hundred yen on it." I said, over the laughter.

"InuYasha, you told these guys? No offense, but they're no good bastards." He whispered.

"Oh, Miroku. Just because you're the only single guy in the table, doesn't mean that you'll be a party-pooper."

"That's not what I meant. And what's wrong with being single?" He raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled. He shook his head some more.

"She's nearing~" Hayate sang. The laughter in our table ceased. Thank God our table's at the end corner of the cafeteria and, she and her friend took a while to move around the other tables.

"Hey, Kagome!" Hayate called out as a greeting to her and a signal for the table to be in their 'good guy mode'.

She and Sango stopped at the edge of our table. I was laughing in my head because she looked unsure of what to do… while Sango was like a protective brother and was practically hissing at the boys at the end of the table.

"Uh..hi…" She smiled and held up a hand for greeting. It was clear that she doesn't know the name of any guy in our table, aside from Miroku and me.

Hayate chuckled and got up from the table.

"Hayate's the name, mademoiselle." Hayate took her hand and leaned down to kiss it when Satoshi spoke up. Sango swatted Hayate's hand off and glared daggers at him.

"Hayate. You hitting on InuYasha's girl?" He said. Some boys chuckled. I smirked.

"Hey, get your hands off her." I stood up. For a second there, she looked relieved to see me.

"Hi, InuYasha." She said, shyly.

"Hey." I greeted her with a smile. She's still unsure of what to do so I waved for her to come to my direction.

"Come here." I said, sweetly. The boys snickered silently.

She went beside me and smiled shyly. She was followed by Sango.

"Sorry for bothering you." She mumbled.

"Not at all." I smiled. _She really is a goody-two-shoes. Tsk, tsk._

"Uhm…" Kagome started.

"Oh, come on. Give it to him already." Sango urged.

"But it's-" She got cut off.

"You've been making that the past week, Kagome. It's alright. He'll love it. You made it beautifully." Sango encouraged.

The boys in our table perked up and started watching us quietly, some snickering, and the others were grinning like idiots. We find it amusing when our 'good' girlfriends give us something they made. Talk about love-sick girls.

"You're giving me something?" I asked, hiding my amusement.

"Uh…yes." She took a small gulp.

"What are you waiting for, Kagome? Give it to him!" Sango urged again. She started digging through Kagome's pockets.

"Sango!" Kagome said as her friend pulled out a neatly folded white handkerchief.

"Here." Sango handed the handkerchief to me.

"What the…" I drifted off as I unfold the handkerchief. It was a white handkerchief with a red border. Around the handkerchief were little circles that looked a lot like prayer beads. The prayer beads were intertwined with a red line, and in the bottom right corner of the handkerchief were three kanji letters encased in three circles. There was my name, stitched perfectly. I looked at the handkerchief. It was full in detail. No thread out of place. It was simple, but beautiful.

"It's magnificent." I managed to say in my wonder. That's when I realized that I was around my friends who treat things like this as toys. But when I looked at them, they were fascinated, too. They were speechless. I'm no exception.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Kagome smiled in delight. Her cheeks were rosy, and her smile was genuine. Her delighted face was priceless. I was about to reach up and stroke the perfect image when her friend patted her in the back.

"I told you he'll like it." Sango said proudly.

I smiled at the handkerchief… then at Kagome.

"Thank you." I said.

She beamed even more.

"Ah, well. We'll leave, now. Take care of that handkerchief, InuYasha." Sango told me, and pulled Kagome along with her, leaving our table. Kagome waved just before she vanished outside the door.

The boys quickly recovered from their fascination and went back to their usual, playboy, selves.

"Wow." Hayate picked up the handkerchief. I had to restrain myself from grabbing it and stuffing it in my pocket and rush into the restroom to admire it privately. Because if I did that, they'll laugh at me and they'll never let me hear the end of it.

"Nice hanky, InuYasha. Looks like you won't need towels for gym class." Satoshi teased. The guys cracked up. I pushed myself to laugh.

"Man, is she serious? Look at this! Prayer beads and the red thread of fate! And she used silk threads! That is one love-sick girl you got there, InuYasha." Hayate said.

"What are you, a symbologist?" I teased.

The guys cracked up even more while passing the handkerchief around. Miroku shook his head.

"But, hey…" Hikaru, another guy in the table, started.

"What?" The guys asked.

"She gave you a handkerchief out of all things." He continued.

"So?" Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"A handkerchief means that the giver will make you cry big time." Hikaru grinned.

The guys laughed again. I predict that the restroom will be full with guys pissing over themselves because of too much laughing.

But even that statement made me scoff and laugh.

"A girl like her? Make me cry? She's too nice to even hurt a fly!" I said, completely recovered from the handkerchief fascination.

"Who knows, InuYasha? Who knows…" Miroku said, as he returned the handkerchief back to me.

* * *

**the handkerchief's design is a little suckish and all -forgive me, but I'm not creative when it comes to sewing- but I hope you can picture it just fine XD **

**and when you look at the reviews, kittykritik predicted what will happen to the story. I guess I'm not the only one who has the idea for this fanfic.. imagine if my fic were like the others that were posted before mine: InuYasha breaks Kagome's heart, Kagome turned to a much meaner person, yadayadayada, it's not so good, right? but I added some twists and turns in my fic, so as not to bore you readers ^^ Because if I just write the plot that ****kittykritik posted in her review, my fic would be rather dull and predictable XD **

**oh, and because I reviewed my plot and chapter formation and found out that I put in too much drama, I'll add some little humor in this fic ^^ **

**did you like this chapter? tell me what you think ^^ I'll post the third chapter when I get three reviews for this chap -although more than three would make my heart swell with happiness and write some more ;)- and when I finish the fourth chap XD the plot and chapter formation is written in a random notebook of mine and I have fifteen chapter formations so far. so that means, I have the story all planned out to the fifteenth chapter. ooh, that's so many :D and to think I wrote it all in one day. tune in for the next chappie :D and thanks for reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, people! here's the third chap! since I received three reviews yesterday and I spent half of this day waiting for more but it didn't come, I decided to post it now XD I hope you like it ^^**

**oh, and I included the others' narration for the story this time. but I won't be labeling them.. I don't like putting in labels like 'InuYasha's POV' and stuff. instead, I'll just put in horizontal bars and have stuff like this '~:I:~' as my labels... ~:I:~ for InuYasha, ~:K:~ for Kagome, and so on -just look at the letters and you'll know who's talking...and I'll just be using InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, so don't worry in messing up the names ^^ I hope you don't mind, though ^^ if you don't like it, I'll change it. :)**

**happy reading, minna! :D

* * *

**

**~:I:~**

"InuYasha, you're putting yourself in big trouble." Miroku told me. We were walking along the hallway, on the way to our lockers.

"Relax, she won't find out." I said, coolly.

Miroku scoffed.

"Oh, really? She won't find out, huh? She caught you in the water fountain, WITH KIKYOU." He said.

"I said I was just asking her something since she's an upperclassman, a high-schooler. And she believed me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"She caught you HUGGING KIKYOU the other day." Miroku squinted his eyes at me.

"I told her that Kikyou's pet died and I was only consoling her." I said, and opened my locker.

"Who would believe that senseless lie?" Miroku wondered.

"Kagome, obviously. She's too trusting." I said.

"What the hell?" He said.

"Sango's right, don't you think? I'm the luckiest guy on Earth." I mused.

Miroku stared at me.

"I don't think she meant it that way." He told me.

I raised an eyebrow. The bell rang to mark the lunch break.

"Whatever." I said, and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

**~:M:~  
**

I watched him go.

"You don't know what you're doing, InuYasha." I muttered, and closed my locker.

I may be his best friend and I know that best friends always stand by each other, but he's just… so carefree and… heartless.

I was standing beside my locker, thinking about what InuYasha will become when Kagome saw me.

"Hi, Miroku." She greeted me with a smile.

I was caught off guard, but soon recovered.

"Hello, Kagome." I said.

"Where's InuYasha?" She asked.

"Uh…Well, he already went first." I pointed down the hallway.

"Oh, I see." She said.

I looked at her with admiration and pity. She's pretty, talented, trusting, and most of all, good-hearted. I don't see why InuYasha would cheat on a girl like her. She must've caught me looking at her because she started to smooth her uniform and run her hands through her hair.

"Is there something on my hair? Or is it on my face? Ah, maybe it's on my uniform!" She panicked.

I chuckled. I didn't know that someone as simple as her would get self-conscious just because someone was staring at her.

"Tell me, Kagome. Do you think that InuYasha has an intimate relationship with Kikyou?" I asked her.

She looked at me innocently, and shook her head.

"No, not at all." She smiled.

I was surprised. InuYasha was right…she's too trusting.

"Do you think that he'll cheat on you?" I asked again.

"No. I don't believe that InuYasha will do that to me. Much less to any girl." She answered.

I stared at her.

"Really?" I asked, again.

"Yeah. I mean, sure, I caught him with Kikyou a couple of times, but he made it clear that they're just friends. And I saw Kikyou and Naraku kissing behind the school building, keep that a secret, by the way. So, yeah." She beamed at me, again.

"Oh." Was all that I could say. _Does InuYasha even know that he's being two-timed while he's two-timing?_

"Is there something wrong with my appearance?" She asked again. I didn't realize that I've been staring at her while thinking about InuYasha and her. Very different worlds… very different people.

"No, there's nothing wrong at all." I said.

"Well, I'll be off, now. Sango's waiting for me at the cafeteria." She said and started heading down the hallway.

"Sure." I said.

I was fiddling with my key ring as I watched her head down the hallway.

"Kagome, wait!" I called out.

She turned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't care if you don't understand what I'll say, but… Please be happy with InuYasha." I told her.

I saw her face scrunch up in confusion, but it turned into a smile after a second.

"You're right, I don't understand. But sure, I will." She waved and walked along.

"Be happy, Kagome…Be happy while you still don't know the truth." I whispered to myself as I watched her walk into false happiness.

* * *

**~:K:~**

"I'll be off, now." Sango said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Where's InuYasha?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Aren't you worried, Kagome?" Sango asked me.

I shook my head and smiled.

"No." I answered.

Sango smiled at me.

"You're such a trusting girlfriend." She stroked my hair. I laughed.

"Why not get a boyfriend, Sango?" I asked.

"Nah, Kirara probably won't like him. She's like a mother, so protective and feminine." She giggled.

"Ah, she's a feline, after all, Sango." I said.

We were silent for a few moments.

"I won't leave until your boyfriend comes." She said.

"Eh, but what about your part-time job?" I asked, worried.

"Nah, I still have two hours before my shift." Sango said, checking her watch.

"Come on, let's look around the campus for him." She said, pulling my hand.

"Ah, Sango! Wait-" I heaved a sigh. When she makes up her mind, there's no stopping her.

When we went to check the classroom, Sango ran into Miroku.

"Watch it, woman!" Miroku shouted as his English textbook fell onto his head.

"Oh, my God! We're sorry, we're so sorry, Miroku!" I rushed in to help him.

"Oh, Kagome." He looked surprised to see us in there.

I removed the textbook off his head. He looked up and saw Sango glaring daggers at him. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry for shouting like that. I thought you were some other girl." Miroku apologized, shyly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Sango scoffed.

"So you yell at 'some other girl', huh?" Sango challenged.

"Ah, uhm… er.." Miroku racked his head for words.

"Sango… forgive him, already. He didn't mean it." I pleaded to Sango.

"I'll forgive him. If he knew where InuYasha went." Sango said.

Miroku perked up and looked like he wanted to run away.

"Well?" Sango pushed him.

"Uh… after gym class, we went our separate ways… it was dismissal…" He started rummaging through his bag. He somehow looked guilty…as if he's hiding something.

"Hey, look me in the eyes when you say something." Sango zipped up his bag, with his hand still inside.

"Sango, don't be too hard on him." I said.

"Well, he's got to answer properly!" Sango said.

"Er, I think he went home already after gym class." Miroku answered again. Sango stared at him.

"Well then, we should check the gym first. Maybe he's still in there." Sango said, and started pulling me again.

"Ah, wait!" Miroku stopped us.

"What?" Sango snapped, obviously annoyed.

"I really think that he went home already." He said…well, it's like he's begging us to believe him or something.

"We'll still check the gym." Sango said, unmoved.

"No! I mean, wait! Seriously, I don't think he's in there." He said, again.

Sango grabbed his hand and pulled him along with me.

"You're going with us." She sneered.

Miroku looked like he's going to protest but I put my free hand on his shoulder.

"Just leave her be. There's no stopping her when she makes up her mind." I whispered to him.

He just nodded, but looked at me with such watery eyes. He shook his head after that. I don't know what that means. Pity, maybe? I don't know. But I just returned his look with a comforting smile.

Moments later, we're just a few steps from the gym.

"Ah, I can't believe it. He just leaves his girlfriend alone. I mean, who does that?" Sango muttered as she pulled Miroku and me towards the building.

I sighed. Miroku looked panicked about something. Sango pulled us a few feet more, and the next thing that Miroku and I knew, Sango had thrown the two doors of the gym open. I wish she hadn't. Because what I saw broke my heart, sucked up my soul, killed me in the inside.

InuYasha and Kikyou were there, under the bleachers, with only two bath towels covering them, their clothes were thrown far away from where they were. Maybe they didn't even hear the doors open. They just kept on going… It's like they don't have a care in the world. They didn't turn, didn't stop, didn't break away. But maybe InuYasha finally noticed that we were at the entrance when I dropped my bag. He didn't stop on what he was doing, but he opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes…his golden eyes were clouded with lust and great satisfaction. And there was the unmistakably cold and uncaring glaze over it. I didn't know what to do. And in spite of my shock, I managed to take a step back. I wish I didn't. I stumbled on the three small steps and fell back. I scraped my knee, but I didn't feel the pain. Maybe because I just felt pain since Sango opened the door.

Sango pulled me up rather rudely, but I didn't care. At least she wanted me to stand up. But my legs won't cooperate so Sango let me lean on her.

I was silent, Sango was silent, Miroku was silent. Perhaps there were different reasons why we were silent. I was silent because of shock and pain, Sango was silent because of her rage, and Miroku was silent because…maybe he knew what will happen when I found out that InuYasha's cheating on me.

I can't say anything, I don't have the strength to do anything. I just leaned on Sango for support, for comfort.

"Looks like I won't be going to my part-time job today, Kagome." Sango said, through gritted teeth.

I still can't say anything.

"Come on." She picked up my bag, turned, and dragged me away.

She sat me on the bench just a few feet from the gym and walked back to the gym.

"Kindly relay this to your bastard of a best friend." Sango tapped Miroku on the shoulder.

He turned to her direction just in time to be slapped hard in the face.

"Be sure to pass that to him. Oh, and double the pain, will ya?" She said, and turned back to me.

"Let's get you home, Kagome. Kohaku won't mind if I'll be home late." She said sternly and I just let her drag me away. Because I can't do anything about it. I can't do anything about ANYTHING, at all.

* * *

**~:I:~  
**

I was breathing heavily, my vision blurry and glazed. What happened, I don't know. I just remember heat, melting ecstasy, great satisfaction, and lust. Extreme lust. When Kikyou and I finished and I passed out from exhaustion, I just woke up alone under the bleachers, the two bath towels draped over me, my clothes far from where I am.

After I dressed up and packed my things, I opened the doors of the gym and got outside. I stretched and I breathed the fresh air around me. I was walking down the pathway to the school gates happily, when Miroku appeared from nowhere.

"You happy now?" He asked me. I turned around, completely surprised by him appearing behind me.

"Whoa, dude! Where the hell did you-" I got cut off.

"You're satisfied now, aren't you? You just banged your slut just now, didn't you?" He continued.

I stared at him.

"What are you going on about, Mir-" I got cut off again.

"You didn't even care about her from the start, right? You just played with her heart." He said.

"Miroku…" I drifted off as I started to realize what he's talking about.

"Every day, you made her wait for you. Every time she tries something for you to try out with her, you decline. Instead, you fuck your sex doll like there's no tomorrow! You never loved her. You just thought that she's some nice, shy girl for you to play with, right? Some loser for you to take in and abandon any time you want, right? Well, news flash! You did it! You did it, InuYasha! You just became the greatest asshole of the year!" He said, and punched the school wall.

"Miroku! Okay, I might be a jackass for playing with Kagome's heart. But I just want to give what she wanted. It's her fau-" I got cut off for the third time.

"What she wanted? Her fault? You think that getting her heart broken was what she wanted? It was her fault because she chose to love you? Of all people? Is that what you think?" He shouted.

"I'm born like this, Miroku. I grew up like this…" I mumbled.

"No, you didn't grow like that. You were born and raised with love, InuYasha. Your parents did a good job in raising you. You just turned your back on them with no reason and gave yourself the wrong side of life. From the gentle, kindhearted kid that I knew to a heartless playboy like you. I still don't know how you became what you are today, InuYasha." Miroku grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm like this, now… you can't change it." I replied stubbornly.

He heaved a sigh of defeat and shook his head.

"You know, Sango asked me to pass her message to you." He looked me in the eyes with his own, serious pair.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And what is Kagome's puny friend's message?" I asked.

"This." He said scornfully, and gave me a hard punch in the gut. My breathing was cut off.

"She went for my face but I guess your whore won't let you fuck her tomorrow if your face is ruined." He told me.

I smirked.

"So that's why one side of your face is swollen." I muttered.

"And Sango told me to double the pain. I hope you won't be eating dinner tonight." He said, coldly.

I chuckled but continued to hold my stomach. It's painful, alright.

"Remember what I told you, InuYasha." He said, while he walked away.

"Break a girl's heart, you break yours a hundredfold more."

I scoffed. He stopped walking.

"It's the truth. It will happen. Whether you like it or not." He told me and continued walking.

I was left in front of our school, clutching my gut. I smirked, and brought out the handkerchief that Kagome gave me and stared at it.

_I don't care… I don't care if I break Kagome's heart, if my own best friend punched me in the gut and hated me for eternity, even if I'm wasting my own life away. I'm still a good player, nothing could go wrong as long as I know how to play. Who says I'm going to break my heart, much less get it pulverized? That's poppycock._

I commanded myself to believe those thoughts. And after a few moments, I did believe it.

I got up, and started to walk to the bus stop.

_That's right…I don't care at all.

* * *

_

**did you like it? tell me what you think ^^ review! I told myself that if I get at least five reviews or more, I'll post the fourth chapter :D I don't usually do this, but school's nearing and I want to get as many reviews from you people as I can before I plunge into the deep, dark depths of books and lessons again. ^^ remember, NO REVIEW NO UPDATE :D nah, I'm messing with you ^^ but seriously, tell me what you think ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay, since I received five reviews (and waited for more, but none came -_-)for the previous chap, I decided to post the fourth chapter! InuYasha's such an asshole, isn't he? well, he'll have his day... after one more chapter! I'll add a little drama here for Kagome, first ;D I hope you like it ^^**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR GENEROUS COMPLIMENTS IN THE REVIEWS ^^ I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKE THIS FIC *bows in gratefulness* ^^

* * *

**

**~:I:~  
**

_RIIIINNGG! _

That's the stupid bell, marking the beginning of another boring day at school. I scrambled to my seat just as the teacher entered the classroom and began the attendance.

"Higurashi Kagome." The teacher said.

No one answered.

"Higurashi Kagome?" The teacher called again.

I turned and looked at the empty seat two rows from mine. She's not there. I didn't even notice.

"I guess she's absent for today." The teacher scribbled on her notebook and resumed the roll-call.

What happened to her?

_-A few hours later-_

Lunch break. After getting out of the classroom, I rushed to the lockers and waited for Kagome's friend to arrive. As usual, I dragged Miroku with me. Even when he's still thinking that I'm a big asshole.

"What are you doing waiting for Sango, InuYasha?" Miroku asked me through gritted teeth.

"I'll ask what happened to Kagome." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start caring for her?" He asked sarcastically.

"I may have played with her heart, but if that weakling suffered mental depression, I'll be thrown in jail." I said.

"And here I was thinking that you have conscience." Miroku muttered.

"I do." I answered, looking for Sango.

"You'd be in rehab before that happens." He said.

Eventually, Sango stopped by her locker. I made my way through the crowd and appeared in front of her. The moment she saw me, her face hardened and looked like she wanted to kill me. I'm unmoved. Because Miroku looked at me like that the whole morning.

"What do you want?" She asked me, angrily.

"I received your message." I said, casually.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Your face is not swollen." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it's not. But I haven't eaten anything since last night." I said. Even though I can drink water, my gut's still messed up from Miroku's hard punch.

"Serves you right." She said, and closed her locker.

Before she disappeared in the sea of students, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the lockers.

"What?" She said, obviously pissed.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" She returned answered question with a question.

"What happened to her?" I pressed.

She took a deep breath and glared into my eyes.

"I don't know what happened to her. Try asking her BOYFRIEND. Maybe he knows. Oh, wait. They're over. He made that clear by banging a slut yesterday. And what's worse, he didn't care about her even when she loved him with all her heart. He didn't chase after her, didn't even try to apologize to her. He's such an asshole, isn't he? Try asking that guy, InuYasha. Maybe he can answer your questions." She said with hatred in her voice.

Miroku was silent, I was silent. Sango pulled her hand back and freed it from my grasp.

"You know, I would love to punch that guy in the face for Kagome but I know that THAT's not what she wants. She's so nice, even to the people who treat her badly. I don't know why her ex would betray her like that." She glared at me for the last time and walked off.

One word: STABBED.

I was speechless for a moment. But shrugged it off and pulled Miroku along.

_Who gives a damn about what Sango said?

* * *

_

**~:M:~**_  
_

"InuYasha, why not visit Kagome?" I asked him as we exited the school gates.

"Keh, why should I?" He said.

I figured he'd been stabbed by Sango's words but here he is, his head still held high. What a proud bastard. I'm still mad at him, but I should get some conscience into that thick head of his.

"Then why didn't you bang your slut today?" I asked him.

"We're not in the mood." He said it casually.

"Maybe because your gut still hurts." I muttered. His ears still picked it up.

"It doesn't." He said stubbornly.

"So that's it. Maybe I should punch you in the gut every other day so you won't be such a horny bastard." I said.

He growled.

"Am I getting on your nerves?" I asked him.

"Yes. Big time." He growled again.

"Good, because that's my goal." I said.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

We walked some more distance and stopped by a park.

"Let's hang around here for a while." InuYasha said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my gut hurts." He glared at me.

"Ah, well… That's what you get." I shrugged my shoulders, coolly.

We walked to some bench and sat down. After a while, I got bored. Who won't be if the only form of entertainment you can find in the park are couples dating and kids playing?

"I'll go get sodas. There's a soda machine near here." I stood up and walked away.

I was getting change from my pocket when I saw a girl sitting on a bench not far away from the soda machine. I can only see from behind but I can tell she's Kagome. What with the long, black hair and still figure. I walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw me. Her eyes were red, but not swollen.

"Hey." I whispered.

She showed a small smile. I sat down beside her.

"How'd you been doing?" I asked, quietly.

She gripped the handkerchief that was in her hands.

"Not so good." She whispered.

I looked at the handkerchief. It was already soaked.

"You loved him big time, didn't you?" I smiled sadly, and offered her my handkerchief.

She just nodded and took the handkerchief. She wiped the tears that were brimming over her eyes.

We were silent for a while.

"Miroku…" She started.

"Hm?"

"He doesn't care, does he?" She looked at me with those sad, watery eyes. Somewhere in those deep, dark pools, I think she knows the answer.

I looked at her, but cannot answer.

She waited.

"He…" I just can't say it.

"He doesn't care…" She wiped away tears again.

"Kagome…" I feel bad for her.

"Does he?" She asked me again.

"I don't." Someone said, behind us.

InuYasha was there, holding two soda cans in his hands, giving me a silent message that says, _It took you a long time to return so I followed you out here._

Kagome didn't turn to look at him, but I did.

"I see…" She whispered.

I stood up, but sat again, giving Kagome a comforting hug.

"I'll go drill some conscience into that guy's brain." I told her.

She just continued crying silently.

"You don't have to do that for her." Sango appeared behind InuYasha.

I was surprised to see her, InuYasha was, too. But Kagome just buried her face in my chest.

"I'll do it." Her best friend said, in a voice full of hatred and grabbed a soda can that InuYasha was holding and drove it hard to his still hurting gut.

He howled in pain and clutched his stomach. Sango walked towards us.

"Go." She commanded me.

I reluctantly let go of Kagome.

"Stay strong. You can keep my handkerchief." I whispered to her.

She nodded. I stood up and walked towards InuYasha.

A part of my polo shirt got soaked, but I didn't care.

"Take care of her." I told Sango as I brushed past her.

I pulled a growling InuYasha along with me and dumped him in the bench in a bus stop.

I turned around to look at the park just before a bus stopped before us.

I still see Kagome crying, in the arms of her best friend.

* * *

**yay, Sango drove a soda can to InuYasha's stomach! That's got to hurt... yah, I overdid the gut thing, but I want InuYasha to at least be hurt physically before he'll be hurt emotionally *evil grin* did you like it? tell me what you think! and I won't update until I have five reviews -or more- ^^ but I won't be online for a few days because my mom will have a breast check-up to a high-class medical center -_- why do I have to tag along? dammit... tune in for the next chaps! I'll work on it while I'm away :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**people! am on wifi right now, my mom's yelling at me... and I'm updating this with her pulling my hair, so I hope you like this chap ^^ it's just a filler, though... **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY! ^^

* * *

**

**~:M:~**

"Kagome didn't go to school for a month, now. InuYasha, do you even have a heart?" I asked, frustrated.

We were walking along the school hallways, heading for our classroom.

"Hey, I visited that girl's shrine, she's not there. That's it." He said coolly.

"But you just went there once!" I shouted.

"Once is enough. Besides, she's totally broken. What's there to say?" He rolled his eyes.

"And whose fault is that, hm?" I said.

"Mine. But, who cares?" He said.

I stared at him. This guy has no mercy. No conscience. No heart, at all.

"Sango and I do." I muttered. He just rolled his eyes.

We entered the classroom and went to our seats. After a few moments, the bell rang and the adviser came in. Attendance began.

"Well, this might be a late announcement, everybody…but Kagome transferred about a month ago." Our teacher told us.

I can't remember much this day, but all I can remember was our classmates, InuYasha, and I standing abruptly and asked in unison, "WHHAAAATT?".

"But, sensei! School's just started three months ago! Why'd she transferred?"

"And we're seniors! Why'd she transferred at this time?"

"Why so sudden?"

"Why'd she left without a word?"

There were so many questions…and only I, InuYasha, and Sango know the truth.

Everybody seemed surprised, the teacher an exception. I turned around, and at the last row, by the window…was an unmoved girl who, perhaps knew it all along. Kagome's, best friend, Sango.

* * *

**~:S:~**

_-Several months later-_

"Seriously, Kagome? You'll return to the academy?" I asked in surprise.

Kagome called me and invited me to an ice cream parlor in the middle of summer.

"Yep." She said.

"Wow. After you transferred, now you'll return?" I was still confused.

"Sure, I will. After all, we're freshmen of the high school department, now." She said, coolly.

"You transferred when we were middle school seniors. Moved out of your house and went to the school's dorm. Graduated in there. And now, you'll go back. Back to our school, back to your home." I listed.

"As a freshman of high school, this time." She smiled.

I looked at her. She'd changed. There's that unreadable glint in her eyes. Eyes that seemed to turn cold and emotionless at short, random times. She grew mature. She looks like she's calculating everything, planning something.

"You've changed, Kagome." I said, quietly.

She held my hand and smiled.

"But I'm still your friend, Sango." She said.

I giggled.

"My best friend." I corrected.

After a few minutes, we exited the parlor.

"Say…" I started.

She looked at me.

"You going back for revenge on that guy?" I asked.

She laughed.

"Not at all." She said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He better prepare, though." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

Her eyes turned cold and emotionless and switched back to the warm, gentle eyes that I know.

"Just like you said, Sango. I'VE CHANGED."

She grinned, and I can't help but grin either.

Maybe it's not so bad, at least she's not turned into a bitch. I don't know what she's planning, but I know that it will kick InuYasha's ass big time.

_That's right. Better prepare, InuYasha. Who knows what Kagome's got in store for you?

* * *

_

**you like it? let's see if I can hit three reviews -or more- for this filler :D tune in for the sixth! ^^ *mutters* stupid hospital check-up...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for just updating with fillers but please bear with me... am still on wifi, traveling -_- dammit! I hope you like this, though...

* * *

**

**~:I:~  
**

_-First day of High School-_

Ah, back to being freshman… this sucks. You're the youngest year again, the most ignorant, the most clueless about the new department. I walked the hallways and entered my new classroom.

"Yoh, InuYasha!" Someone said. I don't really remember the name but we were in the same class in middle school.

"Hi, InuYasha!" Said another girl.

"Same class again, huh?" Someone said behind me. It was Miroku.

"Weird." Said his girlfriend, Sango.

Yes, they ended up together. I don't know how it happened. Maybe because they both hated me big time and ended up dating by the time we graduated. Go figure.

"Yoh, Miroku." I slapped him in the back.

"Hey." He said. We made up after a few weeks after Kagome's transfer, but he still hates me for the thing that I did to Kagome.

"Hi, Sango." I greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey, fuckface." She sneered. Yes, although her boyfriend's my best friend, she hates me.

"Heh, typical." I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, class!" Said a female teacher, as she entered.

We scrambled for our seats, and greeted our new teacher.

"The middle school department didn't find anything in your grades, and no one got demoted and promoted, so that means…You are in the same class in this high school! Isn't that great?" She smiled.

Some students groaned. Me, included.

_Man, this teacher is awfully cheerful._

"Well, since you people are in the same class and all, I suppose I'm the only 'new kid' in here. And that's a little awkward, mind you. But hey, before we start our roll-call… There's another student, here. She says she's not new or whatnot, so I guess you people already know her." She smiled cheerfully, again.

All the students started asking questions and stuff. I was confused, myself.

"Welcome back…" Our teacher started.

And a familiar girl walked in.

"Kagome Higurashi." The girl smiled, and the whole class started gasping, then coming to her and hugging her.

"I'm back, guys." She beamed, and her eyes trailed over to me.

Her eyes, which were bright and warm, turned into a cold, emotionless gaze as she looked at me. Which lasted for just a second, and turned back into the warm chocolate brown eyes that I knew. A second of her cold gaze was enough to send chills down my spine. I blinked and looked at her again. She was not looking at me anymore, she was hugging people here and there. And the new teacher smiled and joined in on the reunion.

"Wow…she's back." Someone said behind me. It was Miroku.

"Yeah." I answered. We're both taken aback by the series of events.

"But why's she being hugged and stuff?" I asked.

"Duh. You guys never paid any attention to us 'losers'. You two were popular back in middle school, remember?" Sango said.

"Oh…" Miroku and I said in unison.

"Say…" Miroku started and turned to Sango.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You knew this is going to happen." He said.

Sango grinned.

"Of course. I'm not the best friend of Kagome for nothing." She said.

"Sango?" I asked.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but did Kagome's eyes just turned cold and emotionless when she looked at me?" I asked.

She and Miroku raised an eyebrow.

I stared at them.

"Forget it. Maybe it was just my imagination." I waved the question off.

"Yeah. Just your imagination. There's no way she'll be cold and emotionless." Miroku agreed.

I looked at Sango.

She just smirked at me and walked towards Kagome.

Something in Sango's look says '_NOT' _regarding my statement. NOT. My imagination…

"It's just my imagination." I told Miroku.

"I hope so." I prayed.

I'm supposed to be cool and uncaring to whatever happens...but why do I feel so nervous that Kagome's returned?

* * *

**yes, this sucks... I'm so sorry! *apologizes to you for life* what do you think? I'm sorry for only putting a filler, but my mom's still pulling my hair... I hope you like suspense, though... thanks for reading ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm updating at 2 in the morning, so I hope you enjoy this chap ^^**

**And to those of you who are wondering if I'll bring more characters in -I'm looking at you, Sweet Possum-: YES, I'M BRINGING MORE CHARACTERS IN ^^ but they will appear in later chaps, of course :D  
**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M VERY HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY! -seriously! ^^-

* * *

**

**~:I:~  
**

_RIINGG!_

Finally, lunch break came. Homeroom Orientation was a drag. The teacher was cheerful, the class was cheerful. They seemed so happy. I mean, what is this? Be Happy Day?

And there's the thing about Kagome. I was anxious when I saw her eyes turn cold on me, but for the rest of the morning, she seemed normal. The happy-go-lucky but somehow shy girl… yeah, she's like that all morning. And I figured… maybe the eyes turned cold thing WAS really my imagination.

"It really was my imagination." I said, happily.

"What was?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing." I grinned.

Miroku and I were walking along the hallways, on the way to the cafeteria.

"It's really great that Kagome's back." Miroku said as we enter the cafeteria. It was nearly empty. We freshmen were the first ones to eat lunch. The upperclassmen have different schedules. Weird.

"You think so?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Sango won't have to be lonely again. And she won't hate you that much, now." He said.

I chuckled.

"Miroku, your girlfriend will hate me for life. That's a fact." I said.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll-" He got cut off.

"MIROKU!" Kagome pounced on him and gave him a big bear hug.

I have to admit. THAT WAS AWKWARD. I was like, 'What the hell?'.

"Whoa, Kagome! Be careful!" Miroku wobbled and stumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. I'm just so happy." She got off him. Sango was laughing as she walked towards us.

Miroku and I were confused.

"Really? Why?" Miroku asked.

"You're dating Sango. You sneaky fox! She's supposed to be a sexist! Congratulations!" She hugged him again.

"Huh? She didn't tell you?" Miroku was surprised.

"She kept it a secret. Probably because I'll interrogate you and give you a death threat in case you break her heart." She giggled.

"Is that so?" Miroku laughed nervously.

"But I won't do that because I know you're a good guy." She smiled.

"Got you nervous, huh?" Sango said to Miroku.

"Yeah. Kagome's nice but I don't want to know what she'll do to me if I make a mistake or whatever." Miroku said.

The girls laughed.

"Oh, here's your handkerchief back." Kagome fished a white handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Miroku.

"Oh, wow." Miroku was speechless. I was, too. It was the handkerchief that he gave back when Kagome was crying in the park.

"Well then, I better get going. I'll eat in the classroom." Kagome said and vanished outside the outside the cafeteria…but not before giving me a flash of her warm smile.

"Whoa." I said.

"I second the motion." Miroku said.

We were both speechless. Sango giggled.

"Who would've thought that she'll smile warmly at a dipshit like you?" She said.

"Yeah." Miroku and I answered. But then…My brain processed something.

"What did you just call me?" I turned to her.

"I called you dipshit, dipshit. You want me to call you something worse?" She sneered at me.

Miroku was laughing. I groaned. Sango returned to staring at where Kagome turned and vanished.

"You know…when you break your girlfriend's heart, she's supposed to hate you and curse you and wish you were dead for life." Miroku said.

I nodded.

"Why'd she smile at you? She's supposed to kick you in the groin."Miroku said.

I nodded again. I was confused, myself.

"Who knows? Kagome's nice. Even to people who are being total asses to her." Sango shrugged.

"Or maybe she's planning your doom." Miroku said.

I scoffed.

"A girl like her? No way, man." I said.

"Dumbass, who knows?" Sango said.

"You know…" Miroku said.

I and Sango turned to him. He was staring at the handkerchief that Kagome returned to him.

"She DID stay strong." He said.

* * *

**yah, it's short. I'm so sorry, guys! I'm so worthless -begs you to kill me- It's just that... after 3 hours, I'll be starting school again. I'm a sophomore in hs this time and who knows what they'll teach us? Statistics and all that crap -my strength is English XD-... I won't be updating more often but I will try to update in the weekends ^^ **

**WHO'S LOVING SANGO? I LOVE HER! haha XD**

**tell me what you think ^^ if you can just hit the review button there...you see it? the pretty little button there? click it and type your opinion about this chap ;D let's try to hit 5 reviews -or more- this time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! as promised, I'm updating at a weekend! I hope you like this chap. And I included EVERYONE'S POVs! So that everyone can know what Kagome's thinking ;) **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D

* * *

  
**

**~:I:~  
**

The following days were awkward between me and Kagome. I mean, seriously. WHO SMILES AT YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND? I told that to Miroku and he agreed.

"She's supposed to gag you and cut your head off the first thing she sees you." He said.

"That's taking it a little too far." I said.

"Well, she's supposed to NOT SMILE AT YOU, that's what I'm saying." He said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

After a few moments, I thought of something.

"Hey…" I started.

Miroku turned his head on me.

"How about if I ask her to be with me again?" I mused.

"I don't think she'll answer 'yes' again, InuYasha." He said.

"Who knows?" I grinned.

_That's right. I have to get rid of this awkwardness. Maybe I'll play with her better this time._

Miroku just shook his head.

"This feels like déjà vu." He muttered.

I just shrugged my shoulders happily.

* * *

**~:M:~**

InuYasha's planning something. And I know what it is. He's planning to get Kagome to be his girlfriend again and when she says 'yes', he'll break her heart again. I shook my head at the thought.

"Hey." Sango sat beside me. We're taking a ten-minute break in gym class.

"Hey," I said.

"You look worried about something." She asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing." I lied.

"Hey, guys." Kagome cheerfully walked towards us.

"Hi." Sango and I replied at the same time.

Kagome sat beside Sango and started opening a water bottle.

"Ah, this is so refreshing." She said.

I looked at her. She has no idea of what InuYasha's planning.

Every time I think of it, the scene at the park where she cried on me kept on playing.

That's when I made my decision. No way am I going to let InuYasha do what he wants this time.

"Hey, Kagome." InuYasha was walking towards our direction. He had a smile in his face and he was hiding something behind his back.

I was about to stand up when Sango stood up first.

"What do you want with her, asshole?" She said. She and I have been protective of Kagome ever since she got here. It's not like Sango's the only best friend of Kagome. When your girlfriend's best friend was the girlfriend of your best friend, she'll be like your best friend, too.

InuYasha held his hands up for defense and the thing that he was hiding came into view. A beautiful, red rose with a white ribbon.

"Relax, Sango. I just want to talk to her." He replied and turned to Kagome.

She was still sitting there, water bottle in her hand, looking up at InuYasha. Her brown eyes were partly warm and partly cold. It's like, warm, melted chocolate encased in spheres of ice. I don't know with anyone, but it gave me the chills. Maybe InuYasha saw her eyes, too. He gave a small shudder that I can only see.

"Uhm…hi." InuYasha tried again.

Kagome just kept on looking at him.

"Hi." She said quietly. Not the shy way, it's more like…a hiss. A gentle hiss, if there's something of the sort. Just like her eyes, you can't really tell what's her emotion in her voice. What's her tone supposed to be. Warm or cold? Is she happy or sad? She became unreadable.

InuYasha took a deep breath. It seems like he's hesitating. Well, if your ex were looking at you with unreadable eyes when you're planning to play with her heart again, who wouldn't?

* * *

**~:S:~**

I saw him take a deep breath. I know that he saw Kagome's eyes. Miroku and I saw it too. Miroku's got the chills, I know it. I saw InuYasha gave a small shudder. Maybe Miroku's thinking that he's the only one who saw it, but I did too. He's hesitating on what he's going to say. I have a clue on what he's planning. And I'm not going to allow Kagome's heart to be broken again. I'll let him say it. But I know Kagome can deal with it. Dump first, if you don't wanna get dumped. It's that simple.

There was a heavy silence draping over us four.

"Well?" Kagome asked, waiting. Her voice and eyes were still unreadable.

"Uhm… Do you…" InuYasha was hesitating. It was a sight to be seen. Who knew that this heartless playboy would hesitate when he's originally planning to play with a girl's heart?

"It's just that…I want to be with you again, Kagome. Can we give it another try? Will you be my girlfriend?" He said, and offered her the flower. The way he said it sounded honest. But you can never know.

"Nice masking of the voice, jackass. There's no way Kagome would accept you after what you did to her. Right, Kagome?" I said, and turned to my best friend who was more or less taken aback by InuYasha's question.

She suddenly got interested in her shoelaces and looked down.

There was silence.

"Can we?" InuYasha asked silently.

I turned to him.

"Can't you see, shithead? She's not replying! She doesn't want to be with you! Can't you give it a rest, already? She won't say-"

"Yes." I got cut off.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

I looked at Kagome holding the rose. I was shocked. Miroku and InuYasha are, too.

"Kagome! Are you crazy?" I grabbed her shoulders.

She just shook her head and smiled.

"First is a disaster, right? Second's a chance. Maybe we'll work out this time." She said softly. Her eyes returned to that warm color that we all know. Her voice was normal again.

"No! Kagome, I won't allow you!" I hugged her, almost crying. I won't allow my best friend to have her heart broken again.

"It's alright, Sango. I can handle it." She said softly, patting my head.

"NO!" I said, stubbornly and hugged her tighter. I know that I can't stop her, I know I can't do anything.

I can't believe she still loves him. I was wrong all along. She didn't change. She's still the generous, good-hearted girl that I know. And I wish that…she would stop trusting in so many things. Stop being so optimistic. Things go wrong. She doesn't know it. She got her heart broken. And now that it's mended, it will be destroyed again. And I found myself asking…

_What happened to those strong, cold, unreadable eyes?

* * *

_

**~:I:~**_  
_

I was shocked. I can't believe she said yes.

_She loves me THAT much?_

Miroku was thinking the same thing.

"SHE LOVES YOU THAT MUCH?" He said.

I just kept on walking along the corridors of the school. It was dismissal time already.

"I know girls from romances on TV when I see one but this is just so…WHAT THE HELL?" He exclaimed.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL?" He was pulling his hair out.

"I know…" I said. I was still dumbfounded. And was…I don't know this feeling. Partly flattered and happy…It's nice to know that someone loves you no matter what.

We kept on walking until we reached the bus stop.

"Say…you still gonna cheat on her?" He asked, his eyes full of worry. About me or Kagome, I can't figure out who it is.

At that question, I recovered from my confusion and smirked.

"Definitely. This would be fun. Especially that she still loves me." I said.

"Yep, this is déjà vu." He shook his head.

Call me retarded, but I'm like this. Playing with hearts…that's my specialty.

* * *

**~:K:~**

I was walking home alone, at a slow pace. Sango went to her part-time job. I played today's highlight in my head for the millionth time.

And smirked.

"He wants me back, huh?" I said to myself and laughed. I was holding the rose that he gave me.

_He saw my eyes. My cold, unreadable eyes. But I had to act like my old self so as not to make him think that I don't care anymore. To make him think that I'm still the nice, trusting Kagome._

I stopped and looked at my reflection at a clear puddle. And dropped the flower. It was beautiful, but full of lies.

"I'll be like the flower you gave me. You'll see." I said as my reflection move from the ripples of the water.

"Happy, aren't you, InuYasha? You get to play with me again. But hey…" I paused.

"Who's the better player now, I wonder?" I smirked and resumed my walk, leaving the rose in the puddle, my usually warm, brown eyes turning into cold and emotionless ones.

Let's just say that the rose will be InuYasha in the near future. A beautiful red rose, its thorns cut off and was left alone, drowning in its own tears, regretting that it was so full of itself because it was so beautiful. Regretting that it didn't care about anything, about hurting people with its thorns.

I'm sharing one sentence: It's payback time.

* * *

**so...how was it, people? yah, I know, I suck. but tell me what you think ^^ review~ click the little button below this chapter and send me to your criticisms and opinions :D let's try to hit 8 or more reviews this time. :D It's payback time for InuYasha! weehoo! stay tuned for the next chap! ^^**


	9. SORRY

hey there, my dear readers. I was planning to update my stories during my summer break but I was unable to because of some... unfortunate events. My laptop died recently. I know I'm not supposed to make this an excuse (I know it's unreasonable and stupid) but I tried. I wrote at least one chapter for each of my stories but my laptop went bonkers (for the nth time) and died. My laptop has been dropped by my dad two years ago just several days after it got purchased and it started going bonkers after the incident. I'm quite thankful that it still lasted two years because I wouldn't have imagined it surviving that long, but it happened. And in those two years, I wrote my first chapter of an attempt on writing fanfiction and continued writing, had my scripts for school projects written, made countless videos for school projects, typed and researched my torture of an Investigatory Project, had it save me from low grades by having it rush my papers, downloaded lots of programs/videos/softwares/pictures/and random stuff, had saved my ass from school researches and had my life revolve around it. It was a precious laptop (my bestfriend). But alas, its time came, taking all my beloved files with it. I know it's officially dead because I had it "hospitalized" (yeah, I'm treating it as a person) several times and it still continued on dying slowly (cancer? lol). So, I will try to at least salvage my files from my deceased friend and had it temporarily stored in my family's computer (with no Internt connection :C ) until I move on and find a new bestfriend (which, in other words, until I save up for a new laptop). So I guess I'll still be the slowpoke writer. I'm really sorry, guys. I know I've left you hanging and disappointed, and I understand if you flame me and unfollow my stories. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to understand my situation. With my Junior year coming with torturous subjects (like Geometry, Analytic Geometry, Chemistry, and Physics) in less than two weeks, I don't have time to write again for a long time. But I promise you, when I have time and a space in Internet shops (and I successfully salvaged my files), I will update to your heart's content. Thank you for reading this :)

-luckylyra827


End file.
